psy_i_szczeniakifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Beagle
left|35px Beagle '''(pol. Pies gończy)- jest doskonały w każdym celu. Wyróżniają go kształtna głowa, pełne wyrazu oczy i wiecznie merdający ogon. Jest przyjaznym, otwartym psem o bogatym życiu wewnętrznym. Czasami potrafi być nieposłuszny, kiedy np. właścicielowi zdarzy się zagwizdać na niego w nieodpowiednim momencie, ale przekora dodaje mu tylko uroku. Opis rasy Beagle jest pełnym radości życia psem myśliwskim, małym, ale silnym i zwinnym. Ma inteligentną mordkę, bystre oczy i ładnie wykrojone uszy. Jest bardzo niezależny, co w praktyce oznacza, że nie wygra zawodów na posłuszeństwo. Jest towarzyski i rozpiera go energia, będzie więc idealnym kompanem dla aktywnej, pełnej energii rodziny. Wygląd '''Oczy - szeroko osadzone, bystre i pełne oddania. Głowa '''- szeroka, lekko wysklepiona. '''Uszy - tzw. "skórki", podłużne, zaokrąglone na końcach. Szyja '''- średnio długa, lekko wysklepiona. '''Ciało - o głębokiej klatce piersiowej i krótkim, prostym grzbiecie. Sierść - krótka, szorstka, chroni psa przed złymi warunkami atmosferycznymi. Nogi - o dobrze umięśnionych udach. Łapy - okrągłe niewielkie i dobrze wysklepione. Ogon - zazwyczaj jest uniesiony w górę, musi mieć białą końcówkę. Ogólne Pochodzenie - Wielka Brytania Pierwotne przeznaczenie '''- polowanie na zające w stadzie '''Wysokość samca - 33-38 cm Wysokość samicy - trochę niższa Waga - 8-14 kg Długość życia - około 14 lat Cechy charakteru Stosunek do innych psów - Wspaniały Spokój '- Przeciętny '''Brak niszczycielskiego działania '- Przeciętny '''Zachowanie obronne - Słabe Brak prawdopodobieństwa oddalenia się '- Słabe '''Stosunek do dzieci '- Wspaniały '''Łatwość tresury -Przeciętne Historia Pierwszą wskazówkę o istnieniu małych psów gończych znajdujemy u irlandzko-szkockiego barda Ossiana (III wiek p.n.e.). W jednej z jego pieśni (tłumaczenie u Bourdona i Dutheile) czytamy: „Istniej rodzaj sławnych psów do polowania. Są one niezwykle waleczne i odważne. Bretończycy nazywają je beatles, a są one tak małe, że uważa się je za pieski pokojowe”. Również w zbiorze praw króla Kanuta Wielkiego pochodzącym z 1016 roku jest mowa o małych psach gończych. Fitach Daglish (1961) uważa, że ów fragment jest dowodem na to, że beagle istniał już za czasów króla Kanuta. W sławnej „Book of Saint Albans” (1481) przeoryszy Juliane Berners czytamy o małym psie gończym, znanym pod nazwą beagle. Jak już wspomniałem, nazwa beagle pojawia się również u Szekspira (1564-1616). Od czasów panowania króla Henryka VIII (1509-1547) psy tej rasy trzymane i hodowane były w rodzinie królewskiej. W księgach rachunkowych króla znajdujemy sumę, jako zapłacono nijakiemu Robertowi Shere, który hodował beagle. Córka Henryka VIII, królowa Elżbieta I (1533-1603), była wielką miłośniczką psów tej rasy i hodowała ich własną odmianę. Współczesny królowej Gervase Markham opisuje beagle jako piękne, przyjemne psy o dobrym węchu, zwinne i pracowite w terenie, lecz szybko się męczące i dodaje, że nie zadławiały one ostanowionej zwierzyny. Jakub I (1603-1625), syn szkockiej królowej Marii Stuart i następca Elżbiety I, nazywał podobno swoją małżonkę „małym beaglem” i z francuskim królem Henrykiem IV (1569-1610) wymieniał beagle na francuskie psy gończe. Ludwik XIII otrzymał ze Szkocji w podarunku sforę „psów na zająca”, których potomkowie trzymani byli w hodowli królewskiej aż do wybuchu rewolucji. Król Jerzy IV (1762-1830) bardzo często polował z beagle’ami i parokrotnie kazał się portretować z faworytami ze swojej sfory. W połowie XVII wieku hrabia of Bedford polował w swoim parku w Woburn (Bedfordshire) ze sfora liczącą czasem nawet 60 psów. W liście do syna, w którym zapowiada swoją wizytę, napisał: „Nie zabiorę ze sobą moich beagl’ów, wezmę jednak sokoły”. W latach 1840-1850 książę Albert, małżonek królowej Wiktorii, trzymał w parku zamku Windsor sforę beagle’ów, składająca się niemal wyłącznie z białych psów. W tym samym okresie (1830-1850) pastor Philipp Honeywood z Markshale (Essex) miał sforę beagle’ów, które były już dość podobne do współczesnych przedstawicieli rasy. Jego psy możemy zobaczyć na kolorowej rycinie zatytułowanej „The Merry Beagles”. Od 1800 roku można zauważyć pewien postęp w angielskiej hodowli rasy, bowiem od tej pory również zamożniejsi mieszczanie mogli pozwolić sobie na polowanie z psami gończymi. Jedną z najstarszych istniejących do dzisiaj sfor jest „Rogal Rock”. Została ona założona w roku 1845 przez pułkownika A. Thompsona przy udziale sześciu psów i liczyła przeciętnie 40 zwierząt. W roku 1879 Stonehenge (J. H. Walsh) narysował sukę o imieniu Barmaid, która była już bardzo podobna do współczesnego beagle’a. W XIX wieku najsławniejsze ówczesne sfory należały do różnych szkół, wymieńmy tu chociażby sforę z Christ-Church (Oxford), Worcester, Trinity-Food, Rogal-Rock, Leigh-Park, Surbiton, Clautone oraz sforę hrabiego Linlighgow (Hopetown), która była uderzająco jednorodna. Na Harrier-and-Beagle-Show w Petersborough w lipcu 1891 roku pojawiło się 9 sfor beagle’ów, były to mianowicie sfory z Bronwido, Cheshire, Havant, Rogal-Rock, Stockton, North Worcestershire, Worcestershire oraz sfory panów Johnsona i Walkera. Puchary zwycięzców zdobyły należący do pana Johnsona pies o imieniu Monarch oraz suka ze sfory w Cheshire. Już w 1877 roku na wystawie w Alexandra-Palace niejaki pan G. H. Nutt z Maidstone ku wielkiej uciesze publiczności kazał w halach wystawowych biec swojej sforze po włóczce. Ów pan Nutt musiał później rozwiązać sforę, ponieważ u jego małych suk występowały za każdym razem trudności porodowe, a nie mógł znaleźć innych odpowiednich zwierząt.thumb W roku 1890 założono Beagle-Club, zaś rok później powstało Association of Masters of Harriers and Beagles. Członkami klubu mogli być wszyscy właściciele beagle’ów, czy to myśliwi, hodowcy czy wystawcy, w przeciwieństwie do niego Association zrzeszało wyłącznie właścicieli sfor. Wraz z powstaniem klubu rozpoczął się proces ujednolicania rasy. Wcześniej psy pochodzące z różnych okolic znacznie się od siebie różniły. Brytyjski pisarz P. Beckford w 1781 roku w książce zatytułowanej „Esseys of Hunting” opisał fox-beagle’a, którego cechował wyjątkowy temperament i niezwykła rączość. Najprawdopodobniej przyszedł on na świat w wyniku krzyżowania z harrierem, co miało beagle’owi dodać szybkości. Nie był to przypadek odosobniony. Wydaje się, że beagle bardzo długo były rasą o niejednolitym eksterierze. Istniały psy cięższe, przypominające baseta, oraz psy o raczej lekkiej budowie ciała. Jeszcze pod koniec XIX wieku właściciel sfory Rogal-Rock, pułkownik Thompson, napisał: „Każda sfora beagle’ów jest inna, jedne psy mają głowę i uszy niczym foksteriery, inne zaś niczym małe dogi, a jeszcze inne jak małe foxhoundy”. Według R. B. Lee beagle miały wtedy także różną szatę. Spotkać można było psy o włosie gładkim, szorstkim i drutowatym. Jak pisze Markham, do dławienia drapieżników najlepiej nadawały się psy szorstkowłose, które najczęściej miały szare łaty. Polowały one również na lisa i borsuka „i dlatego jednego czy dwa znaleźć można w każdym kenelu”. Stonehenge pisał o nich, że najprawdopodobniej powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania beagle’a i szorstkowłosego foksteriera. Odmiana szorstkowłosa nigdy jednak nie zdobyła sobie popularności. Większość beagle’ów była trójkolorowa jak foxhoundy, ale istniały również psy czarne podpalane i niemal białe. Około roku 1890 dość zróżnicowana była również wysokość psów z poszczególnych sfor i wahała się od 30 do 42 cm w kłębie. Sytuacja zmieniła się w roku 1890, gdy założono klub hodowców rasy i opracowano pierwszy jej wzorzec. W roku 1910 M. F. B. Lord, znany wówczas właściciel sfory i wystawca beagl’ów, napisał: „Od kiedy klub wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, typ poprawiał się z roku na rok…Obecnie raczej do wyjątków należy, gdy na wystawie pojawią się słabe beagle. Niegdyś byłem raczej sceptycznie nastawiony co do korzyści płynących z wystaw, teraz jednak myślę, że znaczenie przyczyniają się one do poprawy rasy”. Do tej opinii przyłącza się również R. B. Lee: „(Beagle) jest to przypuszczalnie jedyna rasa hundów, która skorzystała na wystawach”. Pierwsza wojna światowa spowodowała przerwanie w Anglii wszelkiej działalności kynologicznej. Na pierwszej powojennej wystawie w roku 1920 nie pojawił się ani jeden beagle. Wydawało się, że dalsze istnienie rasy jest poważnie zagrożone. Później rasą zajęła się pani Nina Elms, właścicielka przodującej hodowli „Reynalton”, wspierana przez wicehrabiego Chelmsforda, pannę Wills, panią Stockley i pana Sergeana. Psami, które wyznaczały kierunek hodowli w latach 30., były należące do majora Birkbecha „Finder” oraz „Ringwood” i „Dreamer” ze sfory Ampleforth College. Popularność rasy stale rosła, co odzwierciedlało się w liczbie rejestrowanych w księdze hodowlanej psów oraz liczbie zgłoszeń na wystawach. W czasie drugiej wojny światowej klubem hodowców rasy opiekował się lord Chelmsford. W hodowli nastąpił jednak wyraźny regres. W roku 1945 w Kennel Club zarejestrowano tylko jednego przedstawiciela rasy. Z przedwojennych wystawców na wystawy przyjeżdżała tylko pani E. Stockley prezentująca swoją sukę o imieniu Limbourne-Violet. Jednak już bardzo szybko pojawili się nowi hodowcy i powstały nowe hodowle. W latach 60., sprowadzano do Anglii amerykańskie championy, których imiona widnieją w rodowodach większości współczesnych beagle’ów. W Kennel Club rejestrowano coraz więcej psów i w 1961 roku odnotowano rekordową liczbę 3979 osobników. Później popularność rasy zauważalnie zmalała i obecnie rejestruje się rocznie ok. 1000 przedstawicieli tej rasy. W tej chwili w angielskiej hodowli rasy można zauważyć dwa kierunki. Hodowla beagle’a wystawowego jest domeną kobiet. To one właśnie rejestrują w Kennel Club swoje psy i są członkami założonego w 1890 roku Beagle-Club lub dużo młodszego Beagle Association. Natomiast beaglem pracującym zajmują się przede wszystkim mężczyźni będący właścicielami sfor. Ci rejestrują swoje psy w Association of Master of Harriers and Beagles. Obowiązujący dziś wzorzec został opracowany w roku 1973 I obowiązuje we wszystkich krajach zrzeszonych w FCI. Do Stanów Zjednoczonych pierwsze beagle trafiły w roku 1880, a już w roku 1888, a więc dwa lata wcześniej niż w Anglii, powstał amerykański klub hodowców rasy. W Stanach Zjednoczonych beagle hodowany był w dwóch odmianach wielkości. Odmiana mniejsza miała w kłębie do 33 cm, odmiana większa do 38 cm wysokości. Beagle jako pies gończy Beagle jest, obok harriera i foxhounda, jednym z trzech myśliwskich psów gończych hodowanych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Harrier z wyglądu przypomina beagle'a, ale beagle jest mniejszy i wyhodowany został specjalnie z myślą o polowaniach na zające. Dawniej beagle trzymano w sforach i zabierano na polowanie dwa razy w tygodniu. Dzisiaj psy tej rasy są trzymane w domach, nie oznacza to jednak, że straciły swój instynk myśliwski. Umaszczenie Klub Kynologiczny określa umaszczenie psów rasy beagle w następujący sposób: "Dowolne umaszczenie dopuszczalne u psa gończego, z wyjątkiem koloru wątrobianego. Końcówka ogona musi być biała". Słowem, do wyboru do koloru! Beagle, podobnie jak foxhoundy, występują w przeróżnych barwach, odcieniach i zestawieniach kolorystycznych. Najbardziej popularne i najłatwiejsze do rozpoznania są trikolory, czyli mieszanina czerni, płowego i bieli o różnym natężeniu i wielkości łatek. Psy z dużą czarną łatą na plecach określa się jako "czarny koc", a okazy z przewagą bieli to "jasno nakrapiane trikolory". Beagle dwubarwne mają zazwyczaj umaszczenie biało-brązowe, od kasztanowego po jasnożółty. Psy czarno-białe należą do rzadkości. Beagle, które oprócz kolorowych łatek mają też różnokolorowe plamki, nazywane są "cętkami"; istnieją więc cętki trójbarwne, cętki cytrynowe itp. Psy, których różnokolorowe łatki łączą się i mieszają to "cętki zajęcze" (jeśli w umaszczeniu przeważa kolor płowy) lub "cętki borsucze" (jeśli przeważającą barwą jest czerń). Stosunkowo rzadko można spotkać też całkiem białe beagle, ale jest więcej niż pewne, że i one mają gdzieś jakąś cytrynową łatkę, naturalnie nie na końcówce ogona! Od czasu do czasu rodzą się też beagle szorstkowłose, które jednak pod względem umaszczenia nie różnią się od swych gładkowłosych kuzynów. Pielęgnacja szaty Szorstkie, wodoodporne futro beagle'a łatwo utrzymać w czystości, po dłuższym spacerze wystarczy je przetrzeć gąbką i po problemie! Od czasu do czasu sierść należy przeczesać szczotką, by usunąć z niej martwe włosy, a potem rękawicą, żeby nie straciła naturalnego połysku. Pies ten nie traci zbyt dużo sierści i potrafi zachować czystość, jest więc bardzo łatwy w pielęgnacji. Jest tylko jeden problem... Beagle uwielbia tarzać się w najbardziej odrażających odpadkach. Po czymś takim możesz go wykąpać, albo nałożyć mu na sierść sos pomidorowy, poczekać aż wyschnie, a potem wyczesać resztki. Twój beagle będzie trochę bardziej różowy i lepki niż zwykle, ale przykry zapach zniknie bez śladu! Problemy zdrowotne Ogólnie wolny od poważnych problemów zdrowotnych. Odnotowano jednakże przypadki epilepsji, wzdęć, problemów ze wzrokiem i syndromem bólu Beagla (ból w karku i gorączka młodszych osobników). Jak sprawują się jako psy rodzinne Jest idealnym psem dla aktywnej rodziny. Uwielbia być częścią rodziny i jest zasadniczo bardzo cierpliwy w stosunku do starszych dzieci. Jego skoczność i tendencja do łapania za ręce i ubranie może być jednakże zbyt niebezpieczna dla dzieci raczkujących. Tak czy inaczej, niewiele domów z dziećmi w wieku przedszkolnym będzie mieć dość czasu i energii aby poradzić sobie z tą psotną trąbą powietrzną, jaką jest szczeniak beagla. Rodzaj domu Beagle najlepiej nadaje się do domu na wsi, może jednakże żyć w mieście pod warunkiem, że jego potrzeba ruchu jest zaspokojona. Nie nadaje się do życia w mieszkaniu, jako że powinien mieć dostęp do ogrodu z dobrym, bezpiecznym płotem, może bowiem uciec, gdy się znudzi. Właściciel Rasa ta nadaje się dla aktywnych, otwartych właścicieli, którzy potrzebują uczuciowego towarzysza i lubią długie spacery. Nie jest to dobra rasa dla tych, którzy cały dzień spędzają w pracy, jako że nie lubią zostawać same. Nie są również dobrym wzorem dla tych, którzy wymagają bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Stosunek do innych zwierząt Żyją w zgodzie z innymi psami i zwierzętami innych gatunków w odrębnie własnego domostwa. Pamiętać należy jednakże, że zostały wyhodowane jako psy gończe, i przygotować się na to, że będą ulegały gończym instynktom. Ile ruchu? Umiarkowana ilość. Beagle są zbudowane do biegu i mogą pokonywać kilometry, lecz kilka półgodzinnych spacerów dziennie połączonych z aktywną zabawą utrzyma je w dobrym zdrowiu i zadowoleniu z życia. Powolny spacer wokół bloku nie wystarczy! Bez dostatecznej ilości regularnych ćwiczeń stają się otyłe i mają problemy ze zdrowiem. Jak łatwo je wyszkolić? Szkolenie musi zaczynać się wcześnie, a szkolący muszą być cierpliwi i wytrwali, gdyż beagle jest z natury uparty i łatwo się rozprasza, zwłaszcza gdy złapie interesujący zapach. Dobrze poddają się szkoleniu opartemu na nagrodach, jednakże nie należy przesadzać z ilością smakołyków. Silny instynkt łowiecki sprawia, że thumbszczególny nacisk należy położyć na nauczenie go reagowania na wezwanie. Jakie mają zalety? Inteligentny, zabawny, kochający, przyjazny, energiczny, nieagresywny, szczęśliwy, odważny, zrównoważony, fizycznie bardzo zdrowy. Czego się wystrzegać? Może być trudno go kontrolować spuszczonego ze smyczy. Jest łakomy i ma tendencję do otyłości. Niektóre beagle są bardzo hałaśliwe. Krótka szata ma intensywny "psi" zapach. Pozostawia duże ilości sierści na dywanach, meblach i ubraniach Ciekawostki *Urodzony, aby biegać, beagle najlepiej rozwija się w warunkach wiejskich. *Beagle to zadbany osobnik, w dobrej kondycji, lecz jego łakomstwo czasami skutkuje otyłością. Galeria Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy średnie Kategoria:Psy myśliwskie Kategoria:Psy aportujące